User blog:Valeth/Random Musings - Did Lore Segregation happened on FGO Gacha?
Maybe people not thinking much about it, but some people might wonder-- Why A is available on regular pool? Why X is story-locked? Why V is Limited? Surely on commercial purpose you could summed it up into, "story-locked and limited ones are consists of popular (if not, memetic) characters aimed to generate revenue while permanent units can be said as 'that unpopular guy and girl who you will met everyday', like that. However, there will be saying; "What's with Colombus? He is unpopular, why he's not joining regular pool? Tesla too-- he isn't that amazing so why he is story-locked? They not even a pretty boy worth to throw your Quartz like Bedivere" or maybe, "Why Amakusa is Limited? He is cool, indeed but I doubt he is that popular. OTOH, Jeanne is obviously popular and she's not Limited, there is clearly a mistake on deciding who is Limited ones here". The answer to that is lore segregation on FGO. I won't deny popularities have effect as well, but the decision behind that at most times would be because of lore segregation behind FGO. In FGO story, Chaldea is using their database, sometimes your wallet too, to summon the Servants. Of course, considering how such summoning system works there are several who already listed, and several others that not listed. This is how the difference between regulars, story-locked and limited made; non-canon explanation, take it with grain of salt or you may tried to contact DW or TM to ask about their decision. Servants who available by regular pool are Servants that registered under database following original history and expanded as you progress further. Lancer Cu, Saber Artoria, EMIYA, Medusa; consider them true to their fame and (fictional) history that they're easily registered as you travel through Singularities / Prunes / Lostbelt. Meanwhile, Servants who available by story-locked pools are Servants that said database may have it and didn't recognized / unconfirmed (due to lack of datas, corrupted datas, things like that) until you meet them by yourselves, renewing the datas, sometimes just ascended too so the database didn't have clear grasp before. Easiest example for NA, maybe both the Artoria Lancers and Bedivere. Both Artoria Lancers are 'different paths' to the 'real path' OG Artoria who is a Saber. Bedivere is also not someone worthy to Throne of Heroes until you cleared Camelot which allowing his summoning (as a story-locked, of course). Meanwhile, for JP it would be the currently popular Yu Miaoqi from LB III, Sitonai and Kato Danzo. They aren't summonable until you learned more about their circumstances that, thanks to Bedivere rate-up meme before, story-locked sometimes considered as 'walking spoiler'. There is this theory that Mordred and Saber Lancelot are summonable by default following their fame behind fall of Camelot, while others (Gawain and Tristan), datas are incompleted-- we didn't personally fight Agravain either thus Agravain is not summonable as there's no data about him, but just an involvement. So its kinda telling itself about it although theory is just a theory. Now we moved to Limited. For Limited, the usual explanation is, "Normally its impossible to summon them". The reason can be various, be it: * They're not supposed to be exist as Servant (Jeanne Alter, Kiara, Skadi); * They're not supposed to be registered under said classes (Amakusa, Moriarty, Sherlock); * They're still alive so you shouldn't be able to summon them (Merlin, Scathach); * They're great force on their own that its almost impossible to summon them normally (Gil, King Hassan); * They're visitor from another universe (Arthur, Prisma Illya, Ryougi Shiki, MHX, Okita). Among it, Limited ones maybe the easiest to recognized and closest to truth as they often involved popular characters and special stories that make them distinct compare to other Servants. Still, theories is just theories considering some of them have this weird circumstances like how both Cu and Proto Cu exist on regular pool while Arthur is recognized by Proto Cu, Ozymandias, Paracelsus and Arash. Aside all of that, surely we all know that the most realistic things which also the best that match the lore(s) is the 1% rate which make you wish you have a catalyst read: money to summon those SSR. Truly make you feels like you're that poor, pitiful Master on Fate stories who can only pray getting that cool Servants after preparing a summoning circle while the other crazy rich guys get what they wanted. LOL. Category:Blog posts